Joushou no Tenshi
by 1-800-SHDWRLM
Summary: After a life of pain, Yugi is not prepared for any sort of happiness. Kaiba attempts to change that. Rivalshipping! WARNINGS Mentions/graphic recollections of rape; vulgar language; other pairings listed inside. Thank you Phoenix0192. ON HIATUS
1. Cafe

**I redid this chapter and added some things, so it is new technically. :/  
**

"Would you like anything else, sir?" Yugi asked softly, holding the order book close to his chest.

The businessman dropped a fifty on the table, not sparing Yugi a second glance, and walked out of the café quickly.

"I suppose that was a no," Yugi murmured to himself, picking up the bill and smiling a little at the forty dollar tip he received. Even if the customers at the café chain only spoke to him to order, they seemed to appreciate his quick returns and attentiveness.

Yugi sighed, walking back to the front counter. "How have you not killed yourself by now?" Honda, one of his coworkers, asked, smirking at him. Yugi didn't answer, staring straight ahead. "Whatever, fag," the other man said as he walked off.

The young man bit his lip, trying to prevent his tears from spilling over, but had to compose himself when the door opened again.

A tall, blue-eyed, brunette executive strode in, glancing around. When his cold gaze landed on Yugi something not so unpleasant flashed in his eyes, but before the shorter male could identify it, another employee stepped in front of him.

"Hello, Kaiba-san!" Anzu gushed, batting her eyelashes. "Would you like your usual?"

"Yes, I would," Kaiba replied, staring at the little angel behind her. Yugi stared back.

She nodded, beaming. "Pick a table, Kaiba-san. I'll be back with your order!" She promptly strutted over to her friends at another table to gossip about him.

Yugi smiled weakly at Kaiba. "I suppose I'll make it," he said quietly, leaving the door to go to the back. Anzu never did any work, she was just kept around to attract male customers. Kaiba watched him, noting how nervous he looked.

"That kid," he muttered, smirking. Kaiba could admit that he was attracted to the younger male. He went to his normal table at the back; it was slightly lit by a large window but it was dimmer than the rest of the café.

He turned on his laptop, surprised to see Yugi next to him. "I put two sugars in it already," he murmured, looking away when his shy violet eyes met Kaiba's cold blue. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He frowned, bowing his head as he prepared to walk away. "Should I make you another one, sir?"

Kaiba smiled slightly. "No thank you, Yugi." The younger male looked shocked that Kaiba remembered his name; he wasn't wearing a name tag on his black apron, and he had told Kaiba some weeks before.

"Alright, sir… If you need anything, I'll be over there." Yugi pointed to the checkout counter, smiling slightly.

Kaiba nodded, looking at his computer screen. "Fine," he said in a dismissive tone.

Yugi bowed again, his eyes shining. He had a strong crush on the man, ever since the first day he walked into the café.

* * *

The CEO had been in a bit of a rush that day, late for a meeting, but he insisted to himself he wouldn't be able to stay awake without some kind of caffine. The nearest cafe seemed fine to him; it turned out to be part of a small chain in the area.

Yugi had been the only one working that afternoon; Friday after two was always slow. Kaiba, however hurried his words were, was cordial. It was the first time in years that anyone had been kind to Yugi. He was often bullied because of his short stature and kind nature.

When the young man made Kaiba what would become his usual in twenty seconds flat, the executive smiled genuinely. To Kaiba, Yugi looked like he was in dire need of positive human communication, unlike the people at work and Kaiba's squealing fans. He was cold to them because of the happiness they exuded.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Kaiba asked, looking into the little angel's violet eyes. They were absolutely stunning, swirling with depth and emotion.

"Yugi," was the shy, near silent reply.

"Well, Yugi, I'll be sure to return," Kaiba said gently, watching Yugi smile.

* * *

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when another coworker of his, Ushio, cuffed the back of his head, bringing stinging tears to his eyes. Yugi had to live with Ushio after his grandfather died because the game shop was foreclosed on. Ushio had surprisingly offered to help him out, but it turned out to be for his own sadistic purposes. "You think Kaiba's a fag like you? Keep dreaming."

"Ushio, please stop," Yugi whimpered, covering the back of his head with his hands.

"No," Ushio taunted in the same tone, gripping Yugi's collar and pulling them face to face. "Don't forget who houses and feeds you, fag," he growled.

The younger male nodded. "I'm sorry, Ushio-san." He was pushed away and almost hit a table before collecting himself, glancing at the back where Kaiba was sitting. The CEO was watching the ordeal with narrowed eyes that softened when he looked toward Yugi. Of course, it was imperceptible; he was always a cold bastard in public.

Yugi was terribly afraid that Kaiba had heard the whole conversation and was glaring at him for it. He glanced at Kaiba once more, fear taking over, and rushed into the back room to pull his apron off and throw it into his locker, taking out his scarf.

Yugi ran past Ushio on the way out, stopping short on the sidewalk. He didn't want to go back to Ushio's place, but it was the only place he could go.

He walked there as slowly as he could, his hands in his pockets to guard them from the brisk autumn air. "Why…" he found himself whispering.

* * *

Kaiba stood up after Yugi left, confused. He had been about to help the boy, having watched him get pushed around by the older and obviously much stronger man, but the young waiter looked afraid when his eyes met Kaiba's. The executive frowned at the thought, clicking his laptop closed and sliding it into his briefcase.

"Hey, Ushio," he called. The waiter nodded to him, heading over to the table.

"Yes, Kaiba-san?"

The executive cocked his head a bit. "Why were you treating Yugi that way?"

This seemed to be familiar territory for Ushio. "He's a little fag. I was putting him back in his place."

Ushio was used to the patrons of the cafe agreeing with him and smiling knowingly. In Domino, same-sex couples were not so accepted. Apparently Kaiba didn't agree. "You what?" Kaiba hissed, eyes narrowed. Before Ushio could open his mouth Kaiba had him by the collar, much the same way he had Yugi moments before. "Don't you ever touch him again, or I will have you personally executed."

Kaiba definitely looked like he was going to keep that promise so Ushio nodded, stuttering apologies. Kaiba let him go and picked up his briefcase, stalking off without paying.

Ushio glared at his back and grit his teeth. "That fag is going to pay for this."

**End of the chapter! And, again, hi Faith and Nelly! I love you!**

**Thank you very much to all of my readers~  
**


	2. Abuse

**This chapter is only short for a little while until I can get back to it, okay? [[update AGAIN: Okay, finished this chapter, but then FF decided to be a BITCH and delete it while I was still writing! So, I'll try my best to recreate my once-genius.]] Be sure to read chapter one first because I revised it and made it longer. Also the rating went up because of some new plot points.**

Yugi looked up when he heard the front door slam. "U-Ushio-san?" he mumbled.

"You know what happened when you left, fag?" the older man asked. "Kaiba got all upity about me giving you what you deserved."

Yugi's eyes lit up when Ushio said that. Kaiba actually cared about his safety? Yugi's happiness was short lived; he stumbled back, holding his burning cheek.

Ushio lowered his hand, eyes flashing. "You're asking for punishment, fag." Yugi had seen that look before and recognized it as malicious lust. He scrambled away, hoping he could reach the door in time, but Ushio slid a hand into his hair and held it tight. "Where do you think you're going?"

"P-please," Yugi whimpered, giving up and falling to his knees. "Don't do this!"

[[AN:/ I listened to your pleas, filthy humans.]] Ushio leered at him, dragging him into his bedroom and throwing him to the floor. His lecherous grin only widened as Yugi cried out. "Louder, fag," Ushio whispered. He made quick work of Yugi's shirt, keeping him pinned to the cold wood and bruising his arms with his fingers.

"Stop!" the younger man yelled, fighting him. "Please!"

"Stop, please!" Ushio mocked in a high voice. "Pathetic." Ushio undid Yugi's trousers, pulling them to his knees, and leaned over him; Yugi could feel the man's sickening arousal pressing against his thigh.

Yugi gave up fighting and begging and decided to just wait for the worst. "Come on, fag, scream," Ushio said harshly. "Do it!" He pulled Yugi up by his shoulders and slammed him down on the floor, taking small pleasure in the sickening thud Yugi's head made, but the boy still didn't make a sound.

"It's no fun if you're not fighting me. Get out." Ushio moved away. "And you'd better be at work tomorrow."

Yugi was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

"Yes, sir?" Yugi asked softly, staring at the floor. He hadn't slept that night, and if anything it worsened his wounds. All Ushio had given him was a few bruises on his arms and legs and a gash on the back of his head, for which he was grateful. The older man had decided to go easy on him.

"Get me a black coffee," the man snapped, not looking up from his newspaper. Yugi nodded sadly and walked off.

The front door opened again and Yugi glanced up. "Good morning Yugi," Kaiba said lightly, his hands in his pockets.

Yugi nodded to him, blushing furiously. "Um..."

Ushio showed up behind him and touched his shoulder. "Please don't waste company time, Yugi. Get back to work." The younger man froze. "Yugi." He instantly got moving, heading toward the back to make Kaiba's usual.

"Sorry about that, Kaiba-san," Ushio muttered, bowing slightly before stalking off.

Kaiba glared at the back of Ushio's head, hoping he could feel it. Something was odd about his relationship with the little angel and Kaiba didn't appreciate it. He was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket; a quick glance alerted him to an important email and he sighed.

"Work never stops, hm?" Yugi mumbled quickly, handing the executive his coffee. Kaiba blinked at him, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips.

"Never," he replied just as softly. "Well..."

Yugi waited, biting on his lower lip. This was the closest he had come to a conversation with the infamous businessman. It wasn't long before Kaiba spoke up again. "Never mind, Yugi."

Yugi hesitated before nodding. "Y-yes."

As soon as he was out of sight, Kaiba sighed and slid ten dollars onto the podium, leaving the cafe to wander the cold streets alone. He couldn't believe that on one of his rare free days he didn't ask Yugi on a date like he had planned to. Since when was Seto Kaiba afraid of anything?

* * *

**I think I have to end this chapter here, because I don't have much time left... Third chapter should be up sometime next week, hopefully. No set due dates; I'm not really planning this one, so inspiration strikes when it can. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Date

**So here is the rest of chapter three. Um... yeah.  
**

**As always, I don't own Yugioh!, and any product placement is unintentional.**

* * *

Yugi looked through his tips at the end of the day, smiling slightly. He got a hundred dollars, which amounted to a good day in his book. Ushio and his coworkers left him to lock up a few minutes ago, none of them offering to help, but he really didn't mind. He preferred to be alone anyway.

The front door opened and Yugi sighed, turning away from the table he was cleaning. "Hello, what would you like?" he muttered.

"You," the person replied. Yugi looked up, alarmed, but he relaxed when he saw Kaiba's playful smirk.

"Very funny," Yugi said quietly.

Kaiba blinked. "I'm serious." He paused, then shoved his empty hands in his pockets. "Would you... like to go out with me?"

Yugi's eyes teared up. "Quit making fun of me, Kaiba-san."

The executive sighed and stepped closer, reaching out a hand and placing his finger under Yugi's chin to tilt his head back. "I'm not making fun of you, Yugi. If you don't wish to date me, you can just refuse."

"I... I do want to date you, but... why do you want-?"

"How about tonight?" Kaiba interrupted. "It's not too late, how about we go to dinner?"

Yugi blushed, staring into Kaiba's eyes. "W-well..."

Kaiba smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." A large part of Kaiba was worried he had pushed too much, but when he saw the unbridled happiness in the little angel's eyes that part of him died. "Do you want to go home and change?"

"Do I... need to?"

The executive took this chance to give Yugi a once over with his eyes. The younger man was short and slim, but he looked like he had soft curves hidden under his dress shirt. Kaiba suddenly imagined that lithe body writhing under him, moaning in pleasure, but he knew that _that_ would be taking it too far.

"I don't think you do, Yugi. Come on, we'll go somewhere simple."

Yugi smiled slightly, glancing at the clock and fishing the cafe's keys out of his pocket. "I have to be home before ten," he whispered, allowing Kaiba to take his wrist and lead him out of the building.

"Not an issue. I'll have you home."

Yugi sighed in relief, pulling away from Kaiba's hand and missing the hurt that flashed in his eyes. "Thank you Kaiba-sama."

Kaiba shook his head. "Call me Seto. No more formalities."

"But I-" Yugi was interrupted by Kaiba's finger over his lips.

"No 'but's, either." He walked off, expecting Yugi to follow, and was not disappointed. The younger man was following a few paces behind Kaiba, looking up distractedly at the gray sky.

Yugi stopped short, noticing the car door that was opened for him. He smiled a little wider, sliding into the passenger seat, and watching Kaiba gracefully walk around the car to the driver's side. "Is it far?" he wondered aloud, running his fingers through his bangs.

Kaiba smirked at him, starting the car. "_I_ don't think so."

* * *

Yugi fiddled with his hands, folding them in his lap and glancing up ever so often at Kaiba, who was frowning down at his Blackberry. "Idiots," the executive hissed, dropping it on the table. Yugi jumped a little and tried to move back, but he was stopped by his chair. Kaiba looked over at him. "Sorry, Yugi. I wasn't talking about you. I was taking about my... collegues."

"..." Yugi mumbled a response, touching the edge of the table. Kaiba's sharp blue eyes glanced at the little angel's hands and something possessed him to reach out and caress one. Yugi almost immediately pulled back, violet eyes wide with fear and confusion, before he stood up. "I don't-"

"I'm sorry, I was going too fast. It won't happen again..." Kaiba sighed. "Please... just the one date?" The executive couldn't believe he was pleading with someone he barely knew to have dinner with him. One thing Seto Kaiba did not do was beg.

The younger man sat back down, his hands once again retreating to under the table and his head bowed. "I like you a lot, Yugi," the executive murmured. Meanwhile, there was a voice in his head screaming at him.

_What the hell is wrong with you? This kid isn't worth anything, and you're breaking your own morals to date him? _Him _for Chrissake! He has no money, no connections, he's pathetic!_

_Shut up_, Kaiba replied, still smiling gently at Yugi. Yugi returned the smile with one of his own that managed not to meet his eyes. "I... I like you too..." Yugi said softly. "Maybe..."

Kaiba cocked his head. "Maybe?"

Yugi stood up again, but this time he stepped closer to Kaiba. "This isn't the place I had in mind for a first date."

"Where do you want to go, an- Yugi?" Kaiba blushed a faint pink at what he almost called the other. That word was running through his mind whenever Yugi spoke.

Yugi didn't seem to notice. "Somewhere quieter. It's only eight... it's not that dark out..." He trailed off. "N-never mind, it was a bad idea..."

Kaiba stood as well, keeping his hands in his pockets to avoid touching Yugi again. "No, it's fine. How about.. this place I used to take my younger brother when he was a kid."

"Sure," Yugi said, genuinely smiling.

* * *

"It's... amazing."

Kaiba hummed, leaning back and resting on his elbows. "It is."

The moon was huge and bright in the sky, surrounded by thousands of shining stars. Yugi and Kaiba were laying in the grass on the top of a hill that looked out over the city. The buildings' lights paled in comparison to the natural brightness.

Yugi looked over at Kaiba, his large violet eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you for bringing me here, Seto," he mumbled.

Kaiba's heartbeat quickened when Yugi said his name; it was not so much the fact that he said it, but how he said it. Yugi's voice was always unintentionally seductive, quiet, smooth, dripping with innocence that screamed to be taken. _Not now,_ Kaiba groaned in his head, willing the blood rush to below his waist to stop.

"No problem Yugi. I'm glad I got to talk to you."

"Um... maybe we could go on a s-second date?"

The executive nodded minutely, ignoring the buzz in his pocket for the eighth time. He didn't want to interrupt his time with Yugi again. "Whatever you want, angel," he murmured, distracted by Yugi's eyes.

The younger man blushed a deep red. "A-angel?" he questioned.

Kaiba blinked at him, confused, before he realized what he had said. "Crap, I said that out loud? I'm sorry, Yugi, I-"

Yugi sat up, turning to face Kaiba. "Don't worry, Seto. I like it." He took a deep breath and glanced at his watch. "I- I have to go."

He stood up, heading back toward the path that lead out of the woods surrounding the clearing. Kaiba got up and followed him. "Wait, angel. Let me drive you home."

Yugi glanced back at him. "Thank you," he said, smiling for the second time that night.

* * *

**End of chapter three! Thank you everyone who had read, and thank you more everyone who has reviewed! Chapter four is coming up!  
**


	4. Breaking Point

**This chapter is full of angst, and rape, so if you don't like angst, or rape, uh, don't read it.**

Yugi sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Thank you for the ride, Seto."

Kaiba nodded. "You're welcome, angel. Thank _you_ for the date."

The younger man blushed, and, after a moment's hesitation, brushed his lips over Kaiba's cheek. "Goodbye," he whispered, opening the car door and stepping out. He closed it and practically ran off into his house. The executive watched him, pink dusting his cheeks, until he entered the front door; he drove off with a smile on his face.

Yugi prayed to God Ushio wasn't home. If he was, Yugi would definitely be in trouble. Deciding to make his presence known, he called the other. There was no response and he sighed in relief, heading up to his room.

As soon as he closed the door, the light flickered on. "Where have you been, fag?"

"I was on a date, Ushio-san," Yugi responded truthfully, resting his forehead on the cold wood.

"While you live here, you will not date." Ushio was surprisingly calm, serving only to heighten Yugi's fears.

"Ushio-san, that's an unreasonable re-"

Something warm pressed against his back. "You're asking for trouble, fag." Ushio pushed him up against the door and began grinding harshly against him. "We never did get to finish last night."

"Don't," Yugi muttered half-heartedly. Ushio groaned, his hands roaming up to Yugi's hips. "Ushio-san, please…"

"I think you're just trying to get out of it," the other replied. "It won't work this time…" Ushio's hands made quick work of Yugi's belt and the buttons on his jeans; he toyed with the zipper threateningly. "I'm still going to fuck your ass until you bleed."

Yugi whimpered, wishing he could fall through the floor. He was ashamed of how his groin was craving for contact from his attacker, and of how some small part of him wanted it. _Not like this,_ Yugi admonished, allowing Ushio to push him onto his bed face down. _I used to want my first time to be gentle… too late for that._

Ushio's pants and moans were almost inaudible to him, and he barely made a sound when he was harshly entered. He was focusing on the fact that it would be over before long. Yugi was almost relieved when he blacked out, the comfort of his mind a welcome response to his agony.

The older man must have been rough enough to wake him, because minutes after his vision went black, warm liquid coated his insides and his own cock spasmed, shooting his load onto his sheets. "You're disgusting, fag," Ushio almost crooned, ripping out of Yugi and grabbing his hair.

Yugi was forced to arch his back to escape the pain, but that only worsened the stabbing ache in his spine. "Yes! I'm disgusting! Please, just let me-"

He was dropped abruptly and the weight on his bed disappeared; soon after, his room door slammed closed. Yugi sighed, rolling over onto his back and regarding the sticky mass on his stomach and running down his legs with repulsion. He wouldn't dare leaving the room now, so soon after Ushio desecrated him for the… the fifth time? The sixth? Yugi's mind was so muddled he decided to let the subject drop and just go to sleep.

* * *

"Angel," Kaiba breathed, sliding one hand out of his pocket to reach toward Yugi's bruised cheek. "You're hurt."

The younger man shrugged, handing Kaiba his order and leaning against the back counter. "I-I guess…"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Who did this?" he hissed, putting down the coffee and trying to touch Yugi again. "Don't lie, Yugi."

Yugi looked down, opening his mouth to respond, but he felt someone behind him and hesitated. "What are you talking about, Yugi?" Ushio asked, smirking.

"N-nothing, Ushio-san." The young waiter nodded his head in Kaiba's direction and headed in the opposite direction as quick as he could, but the executive was faster. Kaiba stood in front of him with his arms crossed, glaring down into his wide violet eyes. "Kaiba-san, I-I can't t-tell you because-"

"He'll do it again, won't he?" Kaiba grabbed Yugi's arm, ignoring his cry of pain, and dragged him out of the café. He pushed him onto the sidewalk, feeling a pang of guilt as the smaller man stumbled back and clutched his injured arm. "Tell me who it was."

"U-Ushio-san… I live with him…"

The executive sighed, stroking Yugi's cheek and gently forcing him to look up. "No, you don't. I'm renting you an apartment and you're never going to see him again. I'll find you another job."

Yugi wanted to protest; he wanted to say that he could take care of himself as he had for practically his whole life; he wanted to deny Kaiba any more access to his personal life because he was getting too involved… _but_ _I can't…_ he thought, looking away.

"T-thank you Kaiba-san," Yugi mumbled pathetically, fighting the tears that threatened to overflow. He was shocked into stillness when Kaiba knelt in front of him and held him close.

"It's Seto, angel," Kaiba whispered back. Yugi lost it then, burying his face in Kaiba's chest and sobbing for all he was worth. The normally cold-hearted older man let him cry, making sure not to hold him too tightly. "After we get your things, do you want to look for an apartment?"

Yugi shook his head, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist, and tried to suppress his display of weakness. "I d-don't need to g-get a-anything… don't make m-me go back there, p-please…"

"Never, angel. Come on, we can go to my office first."

* * *

**Chapter four is done ^^ Chapter five is coming up very soon, because I have Friday off! So stay tuned, and whatever.**


	5. Confusion

**This one was a little harder to write for some reason. I basically had to force it out :P So please be gentle in the reviews.**

**Also, in the warnings, I forgot to mention OOC!Kaiba. Heh~ I think you got that, though.**

**And I skipped over the boring parts that were going to be in the beginning of the chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review.**

**I DON'T OWN, and whatnot.**

"Do you like it? It was a short notice thing, so it's not completely furnished," Kaiba explained, leaning against the kitchen's granite countertop. Yugi could only nod in response, slowly familiarizing himself with the wide layout of his new apartment. "Good. Now-"

"How am I going to repay you?"

The executive frowned. "Repay?"

Yugi nodded again, trying to summon the courage to look Kaiba in the eyes. "I-I… you've done all this for me…"

Kaiba's sharp sapphire eyes melted a bit. "I did this because I like you, not because I want something in return."

"B-but they always do," Yugi murmured, mostly to himself, and started to pick absently at the buttons on his shirt. "They always want…" He sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable. Kaiba stared in confusion as Yugi came toward him, deftly undoing his shirt. 'It's for the best,' his mind reasoned.

"What are you doing?" The executive stood up fully, moving away. "Yugi, why-?"

"I-I'm r-repaying you," was the pathetic reply.

"With what, sex? What made you jump to the conclusion that I wanted sex?"

Yugi's narrow shoulders rose, then fell. "Reflex, I-I guess…"

That only made Kaiba more confused, until he took a better look at the expression not on Yugi's face, but in his violet pools of honesty. "I thought you said he only hit you?"

"H-he did! I'm j-just… overreacting!" Yugi seemed flustered all of a sudden, closing his shirt with shaking hands. "No one touched me!"

The executive knelt in front of him and held his wrists firmly. "Are you still afraid? Who else hurt you?"

"No one! I-I mean, don't w-worry, I'm fine."

"Stop lying to me! This concerns your safety!" Kaiba snarled, shaking Yugi slightly. "Just tell me the truth and I'll stop asking!"

Yugi gasped, tears streaming down his face. "M-my father, and my older brother, and the boys at school, and… and…" He trailed off, bursting into tears. Kaiba let go of him and he staggered back.

"What exactly did they do?"

Kaiba waited a few moments for an answer. "I'm sorry angel," he finally whispered, picking Yugi up and holding him close to his chest. "I really didn't mean to."

* * *

A phone rang. Kaiba sighed, prepared to get up from the couch in his office and get back to work, but he was surprised that he couldn't. There was some warm weight pinning him to a couch much less comfortable to sleep on.

He opened his eyes, starting to smile. Yugi was still asleep, his eyes red from crying and his fists balled adorably. The phone was going to continue its incessant ringing unless he picked it up, so he dug through his pockets causing the least movement possible and flipped it open.

"What?" he snapped quietly, stroking Yugi's back with his free hand. "I'm busy."

"I'm sorry, Kaiba-san, but you've missed your ten o'clock. Should we reschedule it, or cancel?"

The executive debated for a second, studying Yugi's face. "Clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I have other business." He snapped the phone closed and dropped it on the floor, wincing as it slammed on the hard wood.

Yugi jolted, pushing himself to sit up. "I'm sorry Ushio-san," he said, voice wavering, but was surprised when the hand on his waist didn't release him.

"I'm not… him, angel." Yugi blinked, then relaxed.

"D-did you stay w-with me the whole night?" Kaiba smiled and nodded, releasing him. Yugi smiled back, lying back down on Kaiba's chest and gripping his shirt tightly. "Thank you, Kaiba-san."

Kaiba paused. "Please call me Seto?" he asked, holding Yugi tightly against himself. "It convinces me that… you care about me."

"I do care about you. I really like you." There was a comfortable silence between them for a while; Yugi was preoccupied with listening to Kaiba's heartbeat and the executive had taken to running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Kaiba was the first to break it. "Angel… if I asked you to do something, would you?"

Yugi's violet eyes clouded over and he sighed. "Is it about payment?" he asked softly.

"No, no, nothing like that. This would just be for us."

"… Us?"

Kaiba smirked, tousling Yugi's tri-colored locks. "You're my adorable boyfriend, right?"

The younger man's shyness got the best of him and he hid his face. "Boyfriend?" he questioned again, his voice muffled.

"You don't want to be?"

"Well… I do, I'm just…" Yugi looked up. "Nervous."

"We're getting off topic," Kaiba reminded him, but then thought about his reasoning. "Why are you nervous?"

Yugi closed his eyes. "You're not my first boyfriend. I'm probably going to screw it up again."

"Never, angel. You won't screw anything up." The corners of Kaiba's mouth twitched. "About my question."

"S-sure."

"Can I… kiss you?"

Yugi started to laugh, covering his mouth with his hands before it got too loud, but his body was still shaking with it. Kaiba looked bemused. "What?"

"No one's ever asked me," he managed through his laughter. "Men just take what they want from me… Why would you ask?"

**Ending it here! Not really a cliffhanger, but, you know. I'm kinda sick, so I'm going to make extra effort to start the new chapter. Please review~**


	6. Explanation

**Fair warning, my Yami has a sick sense of humor and is incredibly blunt. Not **_**my **_**yami, I don't have one. Just the Yami I write. Also mentions of incest.**

**I don't own anything T_T**

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Yugi asked quietly, fumbling to put the key in the lock. Kaiba stood off to the side, his hands once again in his pockets. He was watching his breath in the chilly air, only half listening to Yugi. "Seto?"

"Hm?" The executive played absently with his phone, pressing buttons randomly while staring at a black screen. A hint of a smirk played on his lips; Yugi didn't know the phone was turned off.

Yugi's half smile faded. "N-nothing," he mumbled. Adjusting his scarf around his neck, he headed down the stairs, not noticing Kaiba following him closely. He jumped when warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and forced him to stop.

"I'm sorry, angel, I was just kidding." The smirk grew more pronounced. "The phone is off. I'm not going in."

Yugi nodded. "What are you going to do then?"

Kaiba blinked, his smirk fading. "Spend the day with you, of course."

"More kisses?"

"If you want to. I won't force anything on you."

Yugi looked about ready to start laughing again. "Seto…" Shaking his head, he reached out for Kaiba's hand. "Where did you have in mind?"

The executive accepted, intertwining his fingers with Yugi's. "I didn't have anything in mind. Well, I had you in mind, but that's not a place."

Yugi cracked a smile at that, giving Kaiba's hand a slight squeeze and looking at his feet. "It's after eleven… we could go out to lunch…"

"Perfect." Kaiba was already thinking of places that he wondered if Yugi would like as he towed Yugi down a couple flights of stairs and onto the sidewalk. The trees were just starting to drop their orange and red leaves, but the wind was already biting cold.

"Um, wait," the younger male protested. Kaiba glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow. "I… I don't h-have any money…"

"You don't need any. I'll pay."

Yugi bit his bottom lip, taking a deep breath. "Y-you've already done so much f-for me, I don't want-"

Kaiba sighed, turning to face the other and holding his small hand in both of his. "I can't let you go back there, if that's what you're saying. Not after you told me what happened to you." Yugi glanced away at that. "Let me pay, please?"

A simple nod was his reply. The executive's smile returned. "Thank you."

* * *

"Yugi, can I ask you something?"

The teen put down his fork. "Yes?"

"Why do you like me?"

Yugi wasn't expecting that question. "Well… I know that you're different. That you care about me. There aren't a lot of people that do."

There was a silence between them. Yugi picked at his food, staring out of the window. Kaiba watched him, noting the way his breathing slowed and his eyes dulled when he was inattentive.

"Seto?"

Pausing in his study of his boyfriend, Kaiba murmured an encouragement.

"Why do you like me?"

Kaiba grinned. "The short version or the long version?"

Yugi's violet eyes flickered to Kaiba's. He stared at him for a few moments, his eyes betraying his skepticism and doubt, but decided to humor him. "Short version."

"I just do."

"… Long version?"

The executive lowered his eyes. "You're beautiful, more magnificent than anyone I've ever seen. You're always so selfless and kind; no matter how others treat you, you always respect them and try to do the right thing for them. You've been through so much and you're still willing to give me a chance, of all the better people out there. Your eyes are so pure and fathomless, I can see everything you're feeling—"

Yugi blushed, smiling uncontrollably. "Seto, it's not true."

Kaiba glanced up again. "It's all true. You have a beautiful mind, a beautiful soul…" The executive leaned forward, stroking Yugi's cheek. "A beautiful—"

"Stop," Yugi said suddenly, moving away. His eyes filled with tears and he stood up. "Just stop."

Kaiba pulled his hand back, confused. "Angel, what did I say?"

_They used to tell me I had a nice body before they…_ Yugi couldn't even finish the sentence in his mind, it was too painful. "I just need a minute," he muttered, moving away from the table and toward the entrance. The executive watched him until he left, then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yugi leaned against the wall in the alleyway between the restaurant and the building next to it, releasing the flood of tears that had been fighting to escape. "I-I can't do this…" he sobbed, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I can't want him, I don't deserve him…"

"Don't deserve who?" Yugi's head snapped up and he looked to the street. A man was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and hood pulled over his head. "Well?"

"N-none of your business," Yugi forced. "J-just leave me a-alone…"

"Why? You're so pretty, how could I leave a little thing like you alone?" The man came closer, playing with Yugi's blonde bangs. "I only want a taste…"

Yugi blinked. He knew that voice… "Yami?"

The man smiled, showing all of his teeth, and pulled back his black hood. "The one and only."

"Don't scare me like that!" Yugi shouted, angry and overjoyed at the same time. "I thought you were going to hurt me!"

Yami swept Yugi up and kissed his forehead. "Please don't hang out in alleyways, kid."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"I was going to get some lunch, but I saw this pretty little thing in the alley, and~"

"Yami!"

Kaiba, ever the impatient one, exited the restaurant after a few minutes, going to look for Yugi. He heard the smaller boy's voice and followed the sound to a narrow alley. "Angel?"

Both Yugi and Yami looked up. "Seto?" Yugi asked, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami's crimson eyes, usually sharp and unforgiving, narrowed even further. "Who are you to call him that?"

Kaiba's hard sapphire eyes also narrowed. Before he could answer, Yugi said, "Seto, this is my older brother, Yami." At older brother, Kaiba's eyes went flat, but Yugi's smile only faded a fraction. "N-no… that was a different brother. I love Yami," he glanced at his brother, "And I missed him so much!"

Yami chuckled. "I had no time to write, kid."

"Where were you that you couldn't write?" Kaiba asked curtly, looking between Yami and Yugi.

"Oh, here and there," Yami replied. He glanced at Yugi. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do, kid."

Yugi was suddenly nervous. "Um, Seto, is it alright if—"

Kaiba nodded. "Anything for you, angel. I'll catch up with you later."

"No, no, I want you to come with us." Yami made a derisive noise but didn't refuse. He set his brother on his feet, but kept him close by wrapping an arm around his slender waist. He and Kaiba glared at each other until Yugi cleared his throat.

"We'll go to my hotel room," Yami snapped, leading Yugi past Kaiba.

The smaller male glanced back, eyes apologetic for this action and the interruption of their date, but Kaiba only smiled and winked at him. Yugi blushed a faint pink. "I'll follow you in my car," the executive assured.

Yugi climbed into the passenger seat of his brother's red Porsche, admiring the car the same as he did when he first brought it home. "You can have it, if you want," Yami murmured, starting the car. "I have another back in Egypt."

"Really? You're joking, Mimi."

Yami made a face at his childhood nickname, pulling his brother close and kissing the top of his head. "So what's the story on this 'Seto'?"

"He's my… he got me out of a rough spot recently." Yami raised an eyebrow, speeding onto the main streets to try to lose Kaiba, but the executive's Lamborghini had no problem catching up.

"How much have you told him?"

"Not that much, only that I've been beaten my entire life."

"Didn't tell him about Dad or Atem? Or your deadbeat boyfriends?"

Yugi sighed. "I can't. He'll think so much less of me if he knows I'm…"

"A wonderful, beautiful person?" Yami finished for him.

"You always did like lying to me."

"I love you too." Yami pulled into the parking lot of an expensive looking hotel. "Now, I suppose I should sensor my life story for him?"

Yugi's eyes were drawn to the ground as he stepped out of the car. Kaiba's door slammed closed in the space next to them. A warm hand under his chin forced Yugi to look up at the executive's worried expression. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Yugi replied truthfully. "Come on, he'll leave us."

Kaiba offered his hand, smiling when Yugi took it and led him into the hotel. Yami gave them no chance to admire the classic beauty of the lobby before he pushed them into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

"Yugi." The youngest of the three glanced up at his brother, wary of the obvious warning in his voice. Yami nodded to their hands with a raised eyebrow.

"I trust him," Yugi replied. Kaiba smirked, meeting Yami's eyes.

"You—" He was interrupted by the elevator stopping; Yugi pulled Kaiba out behind him.

Yami walked ahead of them, swiping his keycard and swinging his door open. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Kaiba sat on the couch across from the bed, watching Yami sit on the edge and Yugi climb into his lap, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "It seems this kid likes you. Why should I?" Yami drawled.

The executive bristled. "You shouldn't," he said icily. "I couldn't give a shit about what you thought of me."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably. "Seto, it was just a question."

"Let's get away from that," Yami offered. Yugi nodded, tightening his grip on his brother. "I'll start from the beginning, then, since 'Seto' is ill informed." Yugi nodded again.

"Well, eighteen years ago, little Yugi was born—"

"You don't have to start that far back," Kaiba interrupted.

The younger teen gazed sadly at him. "He does." The executive longed to hold him then, but decided to let Yami continue.

"As I was saying, eighteen years ago, Yugi's birth killed our mother. I was four at the time, so I didn't understand what had happened, but our ten year old brother Atem and our father did.

"Dad had always been violent, but he beat us even more after Mom's death. Atem and I got the worst of it, since Yugi was so young, but when he got into his childhood years…

"Atem started to abuse us as well as Dad; I guess it was payback for the years Yugi didn't get it. Long story short, when I was nineteen and had enough money for a car I took Yugi to our grandfather's house and I went to live on my own. Last I heard, Dad died of a heart attack a year later and Atem is in jail for murdering his girlfriend."

There were a few moments of silence after that account. "So when you said that your father and brother took what they wanted from you—"

"They never got that far," Yami lied. "I wouldn't let them." He glanced down at Yugi, apologizing silently, but the younger just shrugged and looked away.

Kaiba noticed how tense it was getting and decided to change the subject. "So what do you do now?"

"I'm an archaeologist. Ancient Rome, Ancient Greece, but mostly Ancient Egypt."

"My company may have had some dealings with yours, then. We dabble in archaeological digs."

Yami grinned. "I doubt it. What upstart company are you from?"

Kaiba had been waiting all day for a chance to flaunt his power. "Kaiba Corporation."

As expected, Yami's grin was replaced by shock. "You're that Seto? Seto Kaiba?"

"The one and only."

"I can see why you like him, Yugi." Te teen didn't respond, already asleep. Yami smiled a bit and kissed his forehead. "Good. He doesn't handle stress well, and there's something you have to know."

Kaiba inclined his head, proffering Yami's continuation. The archaeologist took a deep breath. "He isn't pure."

The executive was confused. "Of course he isn't, after all he's gone through."

"For a CEO, you're an idiot."

"What—"

"Yugi was raped."

Kaiba leaned forward, instantly concerned. "By who?"

Yami laughed darkly, his crimson eyes flashing with anger. "I don't know the entire list. I know it was about five times by Dad, maybe twenty by Atem, and all those druged-out boyfriends he had that wanted him for money and sex, I have no idea."

The executive stood up. He didn't want to believe it, but it made too much sense. "And he didn't let you tell me because?"

"He's already said. He likes you." Yami lost his careful composure for a moment. "Please don't think any less of him. I don't want to see him break again."

"I could only think more."

* * *

Yugi awoke in the bedroom of his apartment to the smell of food. He ventured out into the living room, both relieved and disappointed to find Kaiba waiting for him.

"H-he told you, didn't he?"

"He did." Kaiba patted the spot beside himself on the couch. "You didn't eat much, so I bought take away."

Yugi remained standing at the end of the hall. "You don't h-hate me?"

The executive sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I could never hate you."

"But I'm d-disgusting—"

"Angel, come here."

"Don't call me that!"

Kaiba paused. "Yugi, please." Yugi stared at him for a few seconds, mentally debating, before he walked over and sat at the opposite end of the couch. "You are not disgusting. No one could hate you for something you had no control over. Everyone who's hurt you deserves that hatred."

Yugi glanced over, eyeing Kaiba's outstretched hand. He pushed it away, missing Kaiba's disappointed and hurt expression, and moved even closer to the executive closing his eyes and pressing their lips together.

It lasted a few seconds, but when Yugi pulled back they were both blushing heavily. "Thank you," Yugi whispered, leaning his head against Kaiba's chest.

After the initial shock wore off, Kaiba managed a smile and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I'm only telling you the truth, angel. No matter what you think of yourself, I know you're perfect."

The teen sighed, glancing at the floor. "How can I repay you?"

**End of the chapter, oh yeah! Freaking long chapter took a hell of a lot out of me :/**

**Again, I skipped all the parts I thought would be boring. So here is the finished product. I got this chapter to be over two thousand words, just for FleetingAmethyst. Thank you for your encouraging reviews ^^ I know, the short chapters get annoying, but I'm really trying!**

**Also I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is up for it, please let me know.**

**Please review!**


	7. Payment Part One

**So here is chapter 7, aka the continuation of chapter 6. I wrote this at lunch, disappointed because my best friend was not at school and therefore unable to brighten Chinese II. Needless to say, I was incredibly bored.**

**This won't be quite as long as the last one, you know, because that was hard and I don't plan on a repeat unless I have three free days and unlimited Cheeze Doodles. The puffy kind, not the crunchy kind.**

**I don't own YuGiOh!, or Cheeze Doodles. I do own some Cheetos, however, but we all know it's just not the same.**

"You can repay me by not asking that anymore. And rewarding me with kisses."

Yugi laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and staring into his eyes. "Tell me why I'm so—"

"Amazing?"

He shook his head. "Why do you and Yami keep doing that?"

Kaiba, in a spur of the moment decision, leaned forward and stole a kiss from Yugi's smiling mouth, pulling back and searching his face for a negative reaction. Yugi's smile only got wider. Confident in that response, the executive rested his hands on Yugi's waist and kissed him again.

After a few moments, the younger male gently moved away, his eyes bright. Kaiba, still unsure, asked, "Was that okay?"

"It was perfect," Yugi replied without hesitation.

"I don't think I'm that good."

"You're Seto Kaiba. Of course you're that good."

"Well thank you."

Yugi's smile softened. "What I was going to say before was… why am I so comfortable with you?"

"Because I'm great looking and quick witted?"

He stared incredulously at Kaiba for a few moments before he realized the older male was joking. "Very funny. I'm being serious!" He blushed a dull red, initiating another kiss before continuing. "I'm not usually comfortable around…"

"Great looking people?"

"Seto, stop!"

"Alright, alright." Kaiba released his hold on Yugi, moving a few inches away. "I can be serious."

"I'm not comfortable around other guys," Yugi began. "I've had a few guy friends, sure, but overall… they want to hurt me. I can't help it, whatever they want; it's not like I ask to be abused!" He clenched his fists in anger, becoming fiercely passionate. Kaiba watched him, concerned, but didn't interrupt. "I barely feel pain anymore. I stopped when I realized it didn't help anything, it only made it worse."

He glanced at the executive. "If you want, you can take advantage of me. I won't stop you."

Kaiba frowned, studying Yugi's honest expression. "I can't just betray your trust that way, angel."

Yugi smiled slightly, taking Kaiba's hand in his and leaning forward. "It's not betraying trust if I tell you to do it." Before Kaiba could respond, the teen forced him down on the couch and straddled his waist. "It's payment."

"Wait—" The executive was cut off by warm, surprisingly urgent lips on his. Caught up in the kiss, and Yugi's sudden dominance, he didn't process anything but soft lips on his until Yugi sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. It landed on the floor with a quiet thump, baring Yugi's pale chest. It ws bruised and scarred, evidence of his exploitation, but combined with his angelic face, Kaiba had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

The younger male ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair. "You like that?" he whispered, grinning ferally.

The executive was tempted to pull Yugi down into another heated kiss, but came to his senses when the teen started to undo his dark jeans. "Yugi, stop. You don't want this, which means I don't want this." Seeing that Yugi wasn't listening, he grabbed his wrists to make him pay attention. "Stop."

Yugi's lascivious expression was replaced by frustration. "You don't want me?"

"Not like this. Not now."

He ripped his hands away from Kaiba's, covering his face. "S-sorry…" he whimpered, back to his introverted self. "I-I don't know what happened…"

Kaiba sat up, pulling Yugi close, and sighed sadly. "It's not your fault, angel. You eat, and then I'll head home."

"Do you have to l-l-leave?"

"I have to work tomorrow," Kaiba muttered regretfully. "I'll leave you with my phone number and a credit card. You can get food and clothes and whatever furniture you want during the day, and hopefully I'll be able to come over tomorrow night."

Yugi's thin frame trembled as he held in his sobs. "I'll miss you."

Kaiba nodded. It was understandable, since he was the only person outside of Yugi's family that Yugi had confided in, that the teen would want him to stay close. "I'll miss you too. I won't be gone long."

* * *

**One thing: I want to change the title of this story. Please help T_T**

**A second thing: I have a poll up about possibilities for a new story. Please vote T_T**

**A third thing: I want suggestions for one-shots to keep my mind active while I wallow in self-pity. Please suggest T_T**

**And since it's the end of the story, please review :D  
**


	8. Author's Note

**I didn't mean end of the story, I meant end of the chapter! D: Sorry for any confusion!**


	9. Payment Part Two

**So I had this done. I had it done the day before I had to leave the country. And what does this dumb site do? It doesn't let me load it. Yeah. I made it extra long and added two limes (one at the beginning, one at the end) to compensate. Hopefully you'll forgive me for the wait?**

* * *

A low moan echoed through the white-painted room, followed by heavy panting. "Oh, Gods..." There was another moan, louder than the first, then the sound of someone moving, followed by a groan of pleasure.

Yugi held his erection tighter, arching his back and trying to stave off his orgasm. The first one was always the best, and he didn't want to finish too quickly. His boyfriend's lips on his were still fresh in his mind, and he used that intimate memory as a catalyst. "S-Seto!" he cried out, wishing the executive was there with him.

He finally gave up, moving his hand quicker and closing his eyes while the warmth spread from his groin to the rest of his body. Another cry of his boyfriend's name and he released into his hand. He couldn't catch his breath for a few seconds as waves of pleasure overtook him, then he fell back to the bed, taking deep, calming breaths.

It was the first time he had ever done... that. Sexual pleasure wasn't usually something he sought out, but his romantic affiliation with Kaiba was going much slower than any of his other relationships and his body was a bit confused. Waiting and wanting were things he was not accustomed to.

Shame clouded Yugi's mind as he wiped his hand on the sheets, curling up and lying on his side. How could he touch himself in place of another? He had nothing to thank himself for, and sexual gratification was a manner of thanks and payment.

He felt tears running over the bridge of his nose and down his cheek before he realized he was crying. The tears continued until he fell asleep, welcomed by darkness.

* * *

Yugi fingered the keys Kaiba had left him, staring absently at the credit card that had also been left on the coffee table. He couldn't believe that the executive would trust him with money so early in their relationship, but he had basically ordered Yugi to buy himself food and clothes and gave him one of his gold cards.

The ex-waiter broke out in a satisfied smile. Kaiba was so... he sighed. He couldn't find the words for the executive's behavior last night. It was certainly the most pleasant way he had ever been treated by a man.

_"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Yugi asked, glancing at Kaiba's watch. "It's only ten o'clock..."_

_The executive couldn't help but melt at the look in Yugi's eyes. "I..." The look only intensified. "Maybe another few minutes."_

_Yugi smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kaiba's over and over again. "You're the best. So what else could we talk about...? Are you going to tell me a little more about yourself? You know all about me."_

_"There's nothing really to tell... I was adopted from an orphanage when I was ten... My little brother and I used to be very close, but..."_

_That caught Yugi's interest. "Why aren't you close any longer? I-if you don't mind me asking..."_

_The brunette looked uncomfortable for a moment, taking his boyfriend's hand and studying it. "I don't mind. He... found out that I was gay... and didn't take it well. We haven't seen each other in almost two years."_

_The smaller never thought that Kaiba would be hesitant, or stumble over so many words at a time. "I'm sorry, Seto," he mumbled, squeezing the other's hand lightly._

_Kaiba waved it off with a smirk. "It's not your fault. I'm over it." His eyes told a different story, but Yugi didn't pry. "Anyway, back to talking about how gorgeous you are."_

_An intense blush and a cry of "Seto!" later, Yugi was handed a set of car keys. "I really must be going, angel, but I'm leaving you my car for tomorrow. No," he said a bit louder, placing a finger over Yugi's lips. "You need it more than I do."_

_With one final passionate kiss, Kaiba was out the door. Yugi wished he could follow him, but he was caught by fear that the other would be angry._

Something else hit him when he thought of going out. What if he ran into his former roommate, or any of his friends? He shuddered, gripping the keys tightly, and shut his eyes. He could feel Ushio on him… in him… touching him in places he didn't want to be touched, but had been touched many times before. His thoughts were cut short when the car key almost broke the skin of his palm.

"Seto," he murmured to himself, hoping his name would bring him a little bit of assurance. Thinking back to the evening with him brought Yugi confidence enough to shove the credit card and his apartment keys into his back pocket and leave the flat. It was cold outside, reminding him further that he lacked a jacket, and forcing him to wrap his scarf more firmly over his mouth and nose. _I know what I'm going to buy first,_ he thought, shivering a little as he went down the stairs.

He spotted a sleek black Lamborghini and smirked, knowing that it was Kaiba's. Who would have such an expensive car and live in an apartment building? That said, they were high-income flats, but the car looked brand new. Thankfully, it was much warmer inside, and Yugi blasted the heat while he took off his scarf.

There was a note taped to the steering wheel. _Yugi, _it read, in Kaiba's quick scrawl. _This car is yours now, no returns whatsoever. Try to be home at six; I'll come over and take you to dinner. Have a nice time shopping. - Seto_

Yugi grinned and started the car. It would be a good day.

* * *

He was feeling much better with a new scarf around his neck and a new jacket zipped up to his chin. He put the last of his groceries in the trunk of his car and sighed, looking through his back window at the shopping bags full of clothing, then glancing at his watch. It was only five o'clock, but he figured he should get home before Kaiba got there.

"I could stop for something to drink…" Glancing across the street, he spotted a café from the same chain he had worked at. He shuddered, turning away, and wrapped his arms around himself. "I guess not." He unlocked his door and slid inside, comforted slightly by the warmth, and pulled out of the parking lot at the small plaza.

The freeway was empty, a relief for him, and the straight shot to the residential section of town gave him a chance to think. The executive was being kind… almost too kind. There were only two possibilities: Kaiba really loved him, or he was looking to get something from him. Yugi didn't have anything to offer except for his body, and Kaiba seemed to refuse that on multiple occasions.

But love for someone like him was out of the question. He knew that people with a history of being abused rarely found solid, stable relationships to be in, and Yugi had been abused since he was a child. He vaguely wondered if Kaiba had been abused as well, and if that was the reason he wanted Yugi. A kindred spirit or something.

"I should ask him," Yugi mumbled softly, flexing his thin fingers around the steering wheel. "It couldn't hurt." But it could hurt, badly, and he knew it. He decided to wait until they were closer… if they got closer.

The young male sighed, defeated, as he pulled into the parking space the Lamborghini was in that morning. He had to bring up all the bags and put everything away, not to mention get ready for dinner with Kaiba, and he only had forty minutes. A daunting task, but he had been made to do far more in much less time by his other "caregivers". Another shudder ripped through his small frame; he opened the trunk and started taking out bags to distract himself.

Half an hour later, Yugi was sitting on his couch and staring at the wall. _What if he doesn't come?_ he thought, barely able to deal with the sharp pain in his heart_. What if he didn't really want me after all, and I'm just a charity case? He pities me._

He looked down and smoothed out the creases on his black jeans. Paired with an equally new maroon sweater, Yugi was slightly embarrassed to admit that he thought he actually looked good. He experimented with eyeliner and was quite pleased with the result: his wide heliotrope eyes looked the slightest bit more accentuated, and the thin line of black made his thick eyelashes more visible.

The wall-mounted clock (also new) sent out six soft chimes, breaking him out of his deliberation. When Kaiba didn't immediately knock on the door, Yugi's hopeful expression shattered. "He's not co-"

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Yugi blinked, standing up and walking across the living room to answer it, while simultaneously trying to quash his optimism. "Who is it?" he called softly, tugging on the edge of his top.

"It's Seto, angel." Yugi immediately wrenched open the door and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. He vaguely felt flower petals caressing the back of his neck as the executive returned the embrace. "Hello to you too," he said, amused.

Yugi flushed, suddenly self-conscious, and pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Kaiba smiled at him. "No need. I brought you these," he murmured, holding out the bouquet of red and white camellia. "Just a little something..."

"Much more than a little. Thank you so much." Yugi looked up into Kaiba's reserved sapphire eyes. "Do they have a meaning, or...?"

The executive's smile grew more pronounced, moving almost into a smirk. "The white ones mean 'I think you're adorable'," he began, touching Yugi's cheek as it turned redder and redder. "And the red ones roughly translate into 'you're a flame in my heart'."

"W-well thank you very much," Yugi repeated, stumbling over his words. "But I'm not adorable."

He was answered with a light kiss on his forehead and another on his slightly parted lips. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Come on," he said kindly, kissing Yugi's lips again. "Our reservations won't wait."

Yugi blinked. A question was in his mind, but he couldn't get it out. "Of course." After running into the living room and setting the flowers down onto the table, he took Kaiba's offered hand and let himself be led outside to his car, nonchalantly looking the executive over. He was dressed in gray slacks (_that make his ass look amazing, _Yugi thought softly, blushing) and a dark blue button-down shirt; it was simple and yet still professional. "H-how many cars do you have?" he asked, partially in awed curiosity and partially to get his mind off of other, less appropriate thoughts.

"A few," Kaiba answered with a smirk while he opened Yugi's door. He lifted the teen's hand slightly as he stepped in, and when he was sure Yugi was comfortable, he shut the door and walked to the other side. Yugi folded his hands in his lap, looking at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, until a gentle finger touched his chin and forced him to look up.

"Seto?" he questioned softly.

"I want to see that adorable face of yours, angel." Kaiba surprised himself with the tenderness of that statement, and how his hand, seemingly of his own accord, stroked Yugi's cheek. It caused a kind of slow burn in his stomach, and he leaned forward and kissed the younger male to satisfy it.

Yugi responded almost instantly. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and pulled him closer, taking initiative and flicking his tongue across the other's lips. A low groan and the executive allowed him entrance, responding in kind and dragging his tongue over Yugi's teeth. It got much hotter in the car; Yugi started to unbuckle his seatbelt and that prompted Kaiba to pull back.

"Maybe after dinner," he whispered seductively, blue eyes darkened with barely contained lust.

"Mm," Yugi responded as eloquently as he could, moving back into his own seat. "G-good idea..."

The drive was much faster than Kaiba expected. Yugi talked quietly about what he bought that day; occasionally he would get animated and describe an item in detail, but then he would blush heavily and get quiet again. It was cute how flustered he still was around Kaiba, who didn't find it offensive at all, although he hates seeing the young male's vibrant violet eyes turn away from him. He was used to people being nervous around him, but Yugi was blushing much more than anyone else had.

He stopped talking when they pulled up in front of an expensive looking restaurant. Kaiba immediately got out, leaving Yugi slightly confused as to why he parked right in front of the door, until the executive tossed his keys to a man in a red vest and black bowtie. "Valet," he explained as he helped Yugi out of his side of the car. "Did I mention how wonderful you look tonight?"

Yugi blushed crimson, trying to hide his grin behind his hand. "You look very nice yourself, Seto." The executive smiled, leaning slightly to kiss Yugi on the top of his head, before giving his hand a gentle squeeze and leading him through the glass doors.

"Kaiba," the executive said simply when they got to the reception desk. They were led to a private table, surrounded by mid-height walls painted olive. It was fairly romantic, complete with candles and flowers, and a bottle of champagne in ice. Yugi eyed the bottle warily, sitting down and looking at it as if it was going to come after him. The older male chuckled lightly. "You don't have to drink any if you don't want to, angel. I won't force you into anything."

Yugi seemed relieved at that, relaxing a little. He didn't have the best experiences with alcohol; the most it did was dull the pain of whatever was happening to him. He picked up his menu and looked through it, frowning. "I think I'll have whatever you're having," he mumbled after a few minutes, staring at the foreign words. They looked vaguely like English, but the configuration was wrong, and there were accents over some of the letters.

"I'll have to teach you some Italian one of these days," Kaiba mused in reply. "For when we come back."

The teen was suddenly hit with the significance of the situation. "Seto, this is much too expensive. I can't accept this."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, looking up from the menu and across the table at Yugi. "Of course you can. You're my boyfriend, and I'm going to spoil you."

"I'm not eating here if you don't let me pay you back."

"In sex?" Yugi turned faintly red, but nodded seriously. "I'm not going to have sex with you. Not this early in our relationship."

"Fine," the younger said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the executive.

The look of anger that Yugi was sporting was slightly tainted by his innocent face. It looked more like a pout then a frown. Kaiba could feel his resolve breaking. "Gods, Yugi... fine, we can, but just tonight."

Yugi relaxed a bit. "Thank you." Kaiba stared at him for a few seconds, making him uncomfortable, before the waiter appeared and he had to give their orders. Yugi took that opportunity to look away. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way," he mumbled when the other man left.

"I understand." Kaiba reached out and touched Yugi's hand, his gaze softening. "It's alright. But you know that you don't have to pay me, or anyone, with your body, yes?"

"I want to pay you with my body, Seto. It's the only thing I have." Yugi was close to tears at this point, turning his hand so he could intertwine his fingers with Kaiba's.

The executive was repentant, deciding to keep silent. They looked in opposite directions, hands remaining together, until the food arrived, and Yugi pulled away. Kaiba's hand instantly went cold and he pulled it back as well, a little hurt.

The rest of the dinner was just as quiet. Occasionally their eyes would meet and Yugi would look away, almost as if he was wary of Kaiba, or... regretting their deal. In twenty minutes, Kaiba hated the silence, and resolved to speak. "Do you want to split a dessert?" he asked softly, to prevent startling the younger, who looked lost enough in his thoughts.

"Sure. What do they have?"

"We could try tiramisu... It's cake with coffee and chocolate..."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "That sounds good." He carefully stayed away from mentioning the caffeine's ability to keep them awake for the rest of the night. "Listen, Seto..."

"Hm?" the executive prompted, looking away from the waiter that had already taken their dessert order.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Trying to force myself on you."

"That's nothing to be sorry for. It's how you were, unfortunately, raised. And I intend to keep my promise after dinner."

* * *

"I had a great time tonight," Yugi murmured, opening the door to his apartment and allowing Kaiba inside.

The executive nodded, glancing at the flowers that Yugi had put in a vase on the coffee table. "So did I, angel."

Yugi sat on the couch, patting the seat beside him, and sighed. "I am _far_ from an angel."

Kaiba sat next to him, resting a hand gently on his knee. "You fell straight from heaven, Yugi. I'm just afraid the gods are going to want you back, and I'll be left with nothing again."

The teen cracked a sympathizing smile at that, putting his hand on top of his boyfriend's and leaning in for a kiss. Kaiba kissed back, and it soon got heated, hands roaming along sides and under shirts. The executive gently pulled Yugi's sweater over his head, moaning lightly at the sight of his pale, smooth chest. He placed kisses along Yugi's collarbone, holding his hips gently.

"Bedroom," Yugi managed to gasp out, his hands in Kaiba's hair. The latter smirked, throwing Yugi over his shoulder and carrying him into the next room, ignoring the squeals of delight and the excited laughter. He placed the smaller carefully down on the bed, standing up and looking at him. "What?"

"You are... so beautiful, angel."

Yugi blushed, hiding his cheeks behind his arm. "You just like making me blush, Seto."

Kaiba shrugged. "I do like doing that." He settled himself between Yugi's legs, tugging at his jeans. "Let's get these off, ne?"

Yugi complied, pulling his pants and underwear off and dropping them off of the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I'm already so damaged," he muttered, waving his hand in the direction of his lower body. His legs were covered in bruises and cuts, and he was a little on the thin side, his hip bones clearly visible.

"You're not damaged," Kaiba said firmly. "And even if you were, I wouldn't care." He kissed the inside of Yugi's thigh; pushing his leg up so it bent at the knee, he kissed the spot again and sucked a little to make his own mark. Yugi thrashed and moaned; apparently this was one of his more erogenous zones. One of Kaiba's hands traveled up to the other's chest, tweaking a nipple gently, while the other brought Yugi's leg closer to his eager mouth. The moans only got louder with his actions, making him grin.

Having never felt this kind of pleasure before, Yugi was in heaven. The other men he had been with intimately took their own pleasure, and he only achieved orgasm when he was forced to; sometimes, no matter how hard he tried or how hard they beat him, he couldn't even get an erection. Now, however, that wasn't a problem. He had never been so hard in his life.

"Seto..." he panted, running his fingers through the other's hair, pulling him closer while simultaneously putting a foot on his shoulder and trying to push him away. It was getting to be too much, and he didn't want to cum just yet. "Stop teasing... Gods..."

"Anything for you," Kaiba murmured, spreading Yugi's legs a bit wider and pulling back. He wasn't worried about hurting Yugi at all. Hell, he wasn't even worried about using lube. Yugi had asked for sex; he didn't specify what _kind_ of sex. The executive was simply going to give him the best blowjob of his life.

"You're overdressed," Yugi sighed, letting his head fall back among the pillows when he ceased being touched. Again, Kaiba complied, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the floor, then pushing his dress pants to the floor as well. Yugi allowed himself to stare at Kaiba's body, particularly... his groin area. The sight of his fairly large erection was enough to get Yugi hot and panting.

Kaiba propped himself up on his elbows between Yugi's legs, placing a delicate and tempting kiss on the shaft of Yugi's cock. The younger male whimpered, using all of his willpower not to close his legs, and arched his back and hips toward Kaiba's mouth. The executive glanced up at him for a second before moving all at once; Yugi cried out when his member was engulfed in a wet heat.

"Seto, yes!" Yugi moaned, writhing in ecstasy. Kaiba hummed in appreciation, one of his hands sliding down to grip his own aching erection. The other took the bottom half of his boyfriend's cock and began stroking it at the same pace. He paused his mouth's movements to tongue the head, gratefully lapping up the precum that had collected there.

Yugi screamed when the tip of Kaiba's tongue swiped through his slit, the combination of pain and pleasure surprising but not unwanted. The humming started again, vibrations running through Yugi's cock and dragging him to the edge of release. "I'm... I..." he began to whisper through his panting. Kaiba nodded as best he could, stroking himself faster and sucking harder. Yugi arched his back as he came, moaning a broken rendition of his boyfriend's name until warmth washed over him. He bucked softly, unevenly, as his body forced itself to catch its breath.

Kaiba pulled his mouth away, groaning into his arm and shooting his own load into his hand. "Yugi..." he mumbled when the pleasured trembling stopped, resting his head against Yugi's stomach. The teen stroked his hair softly, smiling down at him.

"This was your plan, wasn't it?" he asked, amused. He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed, but he also couldn't say he wasn't completely and utterly satisfied.

"You said sex. You didn't say what kind," Kaiba replied. "I still refuse to take you until we're both sure that you're ready."

Yugi nodded resignedly. "You're very considerate."

The executive snorted lightly, standing up. "My staff would disagree." He left the room for a second, coming back with a towel and wiping his hand off. "I think I'm just falling in love." Yugi stiffened and Kaiba held his hands up, indicating he understood. "I won't say it tonight, and you're not obligated to respond. I'm just letting you know that you're going to be spoiled rotten for the rest of your life."

"Come here," Yugi whispered, opening his arms to his lover. Kaiba obeyed, climbing on top of the bed and laying his head on the smaller male's chest. "Thank you, for everything."

Kaiba made himself more comfortable and closed his eyes. "I'm here for you and you alone, angel. You mean more to me than anything." Yugi made a disbelieving noise, beginning to stroke the executive's hair. "I'm being serious."

"I'm sure you've said that to a lot of people, haven't you?"

Unable to think of the right wording, Kaiba remained silent for a few moments, before deciding to be honest. "I'm not a virgin. Far from it, actually. I have been in love before... at least, what I thought was love, but this is different. When I'm with you, I feel... right. Complete."

Yugi twirled a chocolate lock around his finger. "I feel the same, Seto. I've never been in love, but..."

"I understand." Kaiba placed a couple quick kisses on Yugi's stomach, smiling when the younger released a soft moan. "I'm content with being by your side."

"Or on top of me, as it were." The executive laughed, wrapping his arms around Yugi's hips and holding him close.

"Yes. Or that. Now sleep, angel. I know you're tired."

Yugi's hand stilled. "Are you going to be here when I wake up?" he asked softly, as if afraid for the answer.

Kaiba nodded against him, stroking the small of his back with cool fingers. "I promise." The younger male reached over and turned out the light before resuming the caressing of his boyfriend's hair, falling asleep more easily than he ever had.

* * *

**Yay! Long chapter, fluff, masturbation, and oral sex! What more could you ask for? :) I have the next chapter half done, so that'll be out in a few days. It's going to be about Yami, so I guess you'll like that. Please review, it gives me super strength!**


End file.
